dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball (1234)
'Dragonball (1234) '''is an everchanging series of e-books created by someone simply known as Jonn1234567890. It has three series each having several sagas and larger stories which would be the original TV Series' equivalent of 'movies'. E-books published in chapters are set to appear in aprox. one-two months from the creation of this article. Dragon Ball King Piccolo Saga This saga opens considing with approximately twenty chapters of the quest of a boy known as Goku who tries to stop the evil demon-like creature known as Piccolo. Along with his friends Bulma, Chi-Chi and Krillin they go off an adventure to find the Seven Mystical Drago Balls to summon a dragon known as Shenlong. Along their way they are aided by Master Roshi, who gives Goku the Four-Star Dragon Ball, which is possibly the hardest to find. They defeat Piccolo by wishing on the orbs to banish him from Earth and back to where he came. Return of Piccolo Saga Goku, now two years older at the age of twelve, has oddly grown a monkey tail and he begins searching for the Dragonballs to find out why, aided with his friends Bulma, Chi-Chi and Krillin they go off looking for them. Just to find out that Piccolo had split him self into Four Persons. Piccolo Jr., Kami, Drum, and Flute. The four friends learn from Kami that Drum had killed Master Roshi, sending Goku on a rampage. Goku transforms into a large Gorilla and smashes Drum with his fist. Goku returns to size and decides to go after the other three Dragonballs to wish Master Roshi back. In the end, Flute is killed by Krillin and Piccolo Jr. fuses with Kami to form Piccolo, only this one takes the side with the heroes. Sadly, Flute was able to destroy the Dragon Balls. The new Piccolo promises to go to Namek (his home) and wish on the Namekian Dragon Balls. This Saga contained twenty chapters as well. Namek Saga Goku, Krillin, Chi-Chi, Bulma and Piccolo (now each one year older) are on Namek searching for the Seven Namekian Dragonballs. Unlike the Baseball sized Earth Dragonballs the Namekian are basket-ball sized. After much traveling to find them, they finally summon the Namek Dragon, Porunga. They wished Master Roshi back to life, the Earth Dragonballs restored, and Krillin accidentally asked for hot chocalate (the dragon did not provide a cup, thus burning his hands). This saga was shorter with only ten chapters. At the end Goku realizes he still doesn't know why he has a tail. He blames genetics. Dragon Ball Z Sayain Saga A strange man comes from a crashed asteriod known as Vegeta. He believes Goku (Now twenty-three) is brother due to he has a tail as well. Goku is told of an anceint and nearly excint race known as Sayains. Vegeta is surprised Goku cannot power up to Super Saiyan. After Vegeta claims the world as his the Military fights back, with Goku at their lead. Vegeta fights back and kills Krillin. This causes Goku to get angry power up to a large Gorrilia that was seen in the ''Return of Piccolo Saga he powers down to Level 1 Super Sayain. He is able to kill Vegeta in the end. This only has ten chapters. Majin Saga At the begining a twenty-four year old Goku wishes that Krillin would come back to life with the New Dragonballs. Krillin is reunited with his freinds but the two-star dragonball stays. Goku and his freinds are surprised by that. It is revaled that sometime inbewteen Dragonball ''and ''Dragonball Z ''an evil force known as Majin Buu a merged although he put to rest for five years. He is returning and it is known that Vegeta was revived with the Namekian Dragonballs as a Majin under the Majin Empire. Goku defeats the Majins and turns most of them to the heorictic side. This saga has fifteen chapters. Android Saga Goku and Chi-Chi both now twenty five or so are married and have a son named Gohan. Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta and Krillin have learned of an evil force known as Dr. Gero who has made eighteen andriods. Now the five Z Fighters must stop them in the twenty chapter adventure. Cell Saga It has been two years since the andriods were destroied. Goku's two-year old son, Gohan has been kidnapped by a bug-like Creature named Cell. Cell has the DNA of the worlds toughest fighters (all smashed toghter by Gero). With this saga fifteen chapters. At the end Goku and Vegeta fuse and they form Gogeta who powers up to Super Sayian Two. The state was enough to defeat Cell. The saga complely ends with Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan watch as Vegeta alond with his wife, Bulma go off to find Gero and put him to rest. Forever. Dragonball GT Baby Saga Goku is now sixty-three. He has two children Gohan and Goten, and one thriteen-year old granddaughter, Pan. As in ''Trunks Trilogy it is revealed that Vegeta and Bulma have a son, Trunks. Pan and Trunks are bestfreinds, they were with their families when every one who had an ounce of Saiyan Blood grew a monkey tail. Goku and Vegeta explained it was a Sayain thing, although their spouses were angry that their children had tails. Soon Goku and Vegeta shrunk into kids. Vegeta said he'd go to find the answer some how and he left, fifty-three years younger. The ten year old Goku went after the Dragonballs (of course) along with Pan and Trunks. They learn an evil plasma known as Baby can take over your body and "lay" eggs in it so you'll remain loyal to him. After Goku reaches to Super Saiyan Three and then Four he is able to kill Baby who was in every one (with the exception of Goku, Pan, Mr. Hercule, Krilllin, Buu, and Bee)'s body. Everyone returned normal or as Krillin stated "As normal as it gets." The dragonballs are not found in this saga which contians twenty chapters. Evil Senlong Saga Vegeta returns in his adult form (as Goku also transformed into in the Previous Saga) he brings all seven dragonballs for a wish. Senlong appears before them only he looks more like Porunna and he is a dark blue. He states that Earth's dragonballs were destroied by Baby and these are his Dark Star Balls. The Dragon grants his own wish of World Destruction and seperates into Seven Dragons that Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Pan, Trunks and Mr. Buu have to defeat. The Dragons Include from the number of their star. #Alpha Dragon (Dragon of Ice) (Killed by Krillin) #Beta Dragon (Dragon of Water) (Killed by Pan) #Delta Dragon (Dragon of Sky) (Killed by Trunks) #Sikko Dragon (Dragon of Hope) (Killed by Omega Dragon) #Kuruns Dragon (Dragon of Earth) (Killed by Mr. Buu) #Xi Dragon (Dragon of Fire) (Killed by Piccolo) #Omega Dragon (Dragon of Gold) (Killed by Goku) Afrer Goku at Super Saiyan Four defeated the Omega Dragon whom killed the Sikko Dragon who joined Goku as a Z Fighter, the Evil Senlong appeared and was killed by the regular Shenron who took the Seven Earth Dragon Balls and met Porunna in the sky along with thousands of other Dragons in the sky in went up into the unkown. Piccolo admits he was the one who created the Namekian Dragonballs and wished upon them to have Dragonballs on other planets. Although he never remembers creating an evil Dragonball set. Pan says it must be her Great-Great-Grandpa Gohan. Shenlong returns saying that Goku is aloud one final wish before the Dragonballs disappear for the next thousand years or so. Shocked with the News he wishes for Peace on Earth and the Dragon proudly grants it. The Saga ends with ten chapters. New Saiyan Saga Four years later, Pan is seventeen and has the albity to power up to Super Saiyan. She has been saving the world from minor evils. Shenlong seems not to keep his promise of World Peace but nothing major has happened...yet. Pan, Trunks and Goten's son, Goki have been (as previously mentioned) saving the world from minor evils. Goki (who by the way is four years old) discovers a Dragonball. Pan gives the ball to her sixty-eight year old Grandfather who is starting to weaken down. He says he may be old, but he is pretty sure that four years is not the same as one-thousand. The Newest Saiyans go off to hunt for the seven dragonballs. This is latest saga planned, it is revaled it will end GT but not the fan series itself. This saga has fiffteen chapters. Characters --''Note: This is Unclomplete List Please. Feel Free to Add Characters or Correct Grammar''-- *Goku *Krillin *Chi-Chi *Bulma *Vegeta ** Majin Vegeta *Piccolo **King Piccolo **Piccolo Jr. **Drum **Flute **Kami * Master Roshi *Mr. Buu *Mr. Hercule Satan *Bee *Gohan *Goten *Trunks *Pan *Goki *Pouranna *Shenron *Dark Shenron and his sperated selves Speacils Crossovers and Cameos The following state times when this verison of Dragonball crossed over with another fan series/had a cameo from another series. Dragonball and Onepeice *Luffy D. Monkey is mentioned by Goku in Dragonball Z Dragonball and Nintendo *Mario and Luigi are mentioned as Gohan's favorite videogame chracters in GT. *Goku looks up to Mario as a hero as a boy in Dragonball. Dragonball and Chicken Fighters *Goku is playable in Chicken Fighters and Chicken Fighters Z it is unkown if he'll be in Chicken Fighters 3: New Coop. *Vegeta mentions that the writer also made the game Chicken Fighter in Dragonball Z. Dragonball and Japanesse Kidd *Goki's grandson, Gofo is in the managa ''Japanesse Kidd ''(which is illustrated by the author) Category:Fan Fiction